Forget Forgiveness
by Sofie Clearwater
Summary: Four years ago, Sofia Bayles had her heartbroken by her boyfriend, Seth and moved away. What will happen when she comes back to her old home and has to face him once again? (WILL UPDATE SOON!)
1. Prologue

**Forget Forgiveness**

Prologue

It's over

I went over to my boyfriend's house. He'd been really sad recently; because his dad had a heart attack.

"Hey, Seth!" I called. His mom and his sister's cars were gone.

I found him sitting on the couch, shaking.

"Seth? Are you ok?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He jumped up and pulled away from me.

"What are you doing here?" It sounded like a growl.

"I promised I'd come over, since you'd be home all alone."

"Go away, Sofia." I know it was a growl this time.

"What?"

"Get out, and don't come back." He hollered.

"Seth, just, calm down. I know you're upset, but you have to calm down."

"No!" He yelled, his eyes flashing.

"Seth, please." I whimpered. "You're scaring me."

"I said get out!" He screamed. "It's over Sofie! Just, Go. Away!"

"What- what do you mean it's over?" I asked, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"You and I ARE OVER!" He threw a wooden chair against the opposite wall.

I jumped and ran out of the house, all the way to my own.

"Mom!" I sobbed. She held me for two hours.

"Mom, I want to leave."

"Oh, honey, you can't run away."

"I need to leave mom!" I cried.

"Where do you want to go?"

"California. I can live with dad." I looked at her face. "You can come with me, get an apartment." So on that day I moved away from the only family I've ever known to live with my dad.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

**Forget Forgiveness**

Chapter 1

Welcome home

I looked up at the house I had grown up in. I had been gone for four years now. I was eighteen and a senior in high school.

"Honey, are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure mom." I lied. The truth was, my ex, Seth, was a grade over me. I wasn't sure if he'd gone to college or not, but it would be easy to ignore him in town.

I took my stuff upstairs and threw all my old clothes, books, pictures and posters into a box. I changed the sheets and comforter.

The door bell rang. "Sof! Can you get that?" Mom called.

"I guess." I sighed.

I ran down and got it. It was a girl with deep brown eyes and dark brown hair. It took me a minute but i recognized the eyes.

"Leah?"

"Hey!" She hugged me. I froze up. Leah was touching me, worse, _hugging_ me. I didn't do physical contact and neither did Leah last time I saw her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, jumping back.

"I missed you!" Oh my gosh, she was smiling! This was ridiculous. I cannot believe this was the world hating girl I knew. Maybe she got back with Sam. Hm, I wonder what happened to Emily. Maybe Leah killed her and that's why she's so happy...

This was creepy as freaking crap. Maybe my mom had slipped something in that soda she gave me. Hm...

"Hello, earth to Fi-Fi!" She said. I blinked and looked at her.

"No one is _ever_ allowed to call me that anymore." I practically hissed.

"Oh, no! Please tell me you aren't like me and turned into a world hating girl who think love sucks."

"Um, maybe you should ask your brother." I sneered.

"Look, I know he hurt you, but you can't take out your anger on the world!"

"Ever heard the expression 'Do as I say, not as I do'?"

"Yes, but I'm giving you advice on experience. I was an awful person to be around. I don't want you to be the same."

"Leah, I let you in because I expected you to be sympathetic and hate your brother with me."

"Sofie, I did hate him for you. Four years ago. I even hated you for leaving. But I've forgiven both of you. And Sam and Emily. I've regretted everything I've done and how I've acted. Sof, you need to forgive and forget."

"Forget Forgiveness." I said. "Now get out of my house." She opened her mouth to talk, but stopped. She just turned and left.

I scoffed and went to my room. I didn't come out until I had to leave for school the next day.

"Honey. What did I tell you about skipping dinner?" Mom said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a muffin, running.

I wore a short red and plaid skirt and a low cut red tank top with a black half jacket. I curled my dyed ruby red hair. Before I left, my hair was bleach blond and my eyes were hazel green. But in California, everyone had blond hair, so I dyed it and added colored contacts to make it more dramatic.

My nails were painted black and my toes were a bright red against my strappy black heals. I drove my car that my dad had given me for my sixteenth birthday. It was an expensive Audi to go along with the expensive private school he sent me to.

I sighed; remembering my dad was hard. He hadn't been home often, even though I'd moved miles away from the only home I'd ever known to live with him.

I walked into school and many heads turned. A guy walked up and smiled at me. I knew him, but he clearly didn't know me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello." I said.

"So, what brings you to La Push?" He asked, following me to the office.

"The wonderful sunshine." I said, sarcastically.

"Wow, you're witty." He grinned.

"No, I'm a pretty princess who would never be sarcastic." I said, rudely, slamming the office door in his face.

"Hm, he's been annoying since grade school. It's something we just ignore now." A girl, sitting in the seat next to the desk.

She had light brown hair and green eyes. She was gorgeous; her deep copper skin was smooth and perfect. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who she was.

"Eli Black. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out.

"Sofie." I just stared at her hand.

"Wait, Sofie? Sofie Bayles?" She asked.

I nodded. I knew Eli. She had been my best friend when I was a kid, before her mom died and she left. Maybe she would understand why I left.

"Wow, you look different." She said, smirking.

"Yeah, so do you."

"I guess that's what happens when you live apart for ten years."

"Yeah. Hold on." I got my schedule.

"So, since when are you such a brat?" She asked. Only, she didn't say brat.

"Excuse me?" I turned to her.

"I used to be the bratty one (*again, not what she said*). What happened?"

"I got broken up with by the guy throwing a chair at the wall, I moved to California where nice people get eaten alive and I lived with my dad who didn't care about me. Forgive me for not being all sunshine and lollipops."

"Oh no, you misunderstand me. It's not that I don't like it. I'm cool if you want me to be the friend you can bicker with."

"Oh." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem, now, can we go to class?"

I nodded and followed her.


	3. Chapter 2  Talk and Yell, and Yell some

I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Don't make me say it again, ok?

**Forget Forgiveness**

Chapter 2

Talk and Yell, and Yell some more

I walked down the hallway at school. I had been here a week and luckily, hadn't run into Seth once. I always knew school was my safe place; he wasn't ever going to be here and that was nice to know I didn't have to worry about seeing him.

I was in my locker when suddenly someone hit their hand against the locker next to mine. I jumped and looked up. The first thing I saw was very muscular arms and chest under a tight black shirt. Then I saw the perfect jaw. He was totally cute, and when I got to his eyes I knew he was totally…

Seth.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing you are, going to class." He said. "Why didn't you come and tell me you were back?"

"Seth, I hardly knew you were alive, much less where you were. I passed your house and your mom wasn't home and neither were you." I looked at him. "What did you do that you had to stay an extra year?"

"I was sick all of sophomore year."

"Like, hospital sick?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you call?"

"Sof, you disappeared in the dead of night. You left everything, and didn't say goodbye."

"You broke up with me Seth. You told me you never wanted to see me again. You threw a chair at a wall. I thought it was over."

"Sof, my dad had just died. I was upset."

I stopped walking and turned to him. "Wait, Harry died?"

"Yeah, I found out that day. It's why I was so upset."

"I can't believe he died. He was so nice."

"Yeah, well, nice can't keep you alive." He said.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, starting to walk again.

He grabbed my arm. "Sofie, did people hurt you in California?"

"No. Now let go." He let go so quickly you'd think he'd been burned.

"Sorry. Look, can we talk? Tonight?"

"Oh, you think I'll come home, beg for you to take me back and everything will be the same?" I said.

"No." He said.

"Well, I'm going to answer your question. No. You and I are over. You made that clear four years ago." I walked off.

"Wait, Sofie!" I groaned and turned back to him. "I like your hair. It looks good."

I scowled and stormed off.

Seth P.O.V

Sofie stormed off and my heart broke. I couldn't believe how much I hurt her. She had grown up a lot in California.

"Ugh!" I hit my head against the lockers. "You are an idiot." I told myself.

I ran to Emily's where I knew all the guys would be. "Why didn't anyone tell me Sofie was back?"

"Sofie's home?" Almost all asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Eli and I knew." Leah said stepping forward.

Eli was going through her transformation, and Leah had stopped phasing when she got pregnant; so neither of them were connected to the pack. Which meant: they could have secrets.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked her.

"She was really angry. I figured I'd let her calm down, and let you try to work it out with her." She paused. "Did it work?"

"No, she's totally pissed." I said.

"Hey, man, language around the kids." Jared said.

Jared, Paul, Sam, and Leah all had kids. Leah had two girls; Emily is eighteen months and Suzie is six months. Paul's daughter, Sarah and Jared's son, Matthew were both one years old. Sam's twins, Leanne and Harry were two years old.

Lee, Harry and Emma were in the living room, staring at me. The other three were spread throughout the room. Everyone loved holding the babies, so they were never put down.

"Sorry. But, really Leah? You didn't think I should know?" I asked. She shrugged and went to Emily to get Suzie.

"How is she?" Kim asked.

"Different."

"Well, that's what happens when you grow up. You change." Billy said.

"She did a lot more than grow up." I said.

"What's she like?" Rachel asked.

"A total brat." Leah said.

"Wait, does she mean brat or…" Collin asked.

"The other word." Leah said. "And, she dyed her hair and got colored contacts."

"I wonder why." Quil said. I shrugged.

"I guess California changed her." I said.

"Or maybe _you_ changed her." Emily said.

"I know I was a jerk, but she never gave me a chance to apologize. She ran off."

"Seth, she'll forgive you eventually." Kim said.

"She has to." I sighed. "I imprinted on her."

"Uh, wait what?" Collin said.

"Why didn't you mention that?" Leah asked.

"I don't know, I was angry." I shrugged.

"You are such a guy." She muttered. All the guys gave her look, including her husband, Mike.

"She's right. You should have focused on the good of finding your imprint instead of being angry that you didn't know she was back." Kim said.

"Well, he had a point, if he hadn't still been in school, it would have taken him forever to find out she was here, let alone see her." Jared said.

The girls sighed and the guys just shrugged.

"Don't worry, Seth. It'll all work out." Leah said.

I nodded, unsure.

Sofie P.O.V

I walked up to Seth's house the day after I yelled at him.

I'd told my mom about Harry, and she was making me take over pie, since when my dad left, that was what Sue had given to us. That and always taking care of me, but Sue always said I was like her daughter already and it was her job to take care of me.

I knocked and a little girl answered. She couldn't have been more than one, and had long black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi, is your mommy home?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Unka Sef babysit me and sissy."

"And where is _Uncle_ Seth?" I asked, stepping in the house and closing the door.

"Changing sissy's diapy." I smiled at the thought of Seth having to change a diaper. It made me giggle.

"Well, let's sit down while we wait." I smiled. "I'm Sofie."

"Emma." She said.

"Well, Emma, next time, tell a grown up there's someone at the door. I could have been somebody wanting to hurt you."

"Mommy told me dat too. I sorry Sofie." She said, looking down.

"It's ok. Don't do it again, ok?" She nodded.

"Sofie!" Seth came down the stairs carrying a baby girl who looked a lot like Emma, only with lighter hair and blue eyes. "Em, what have we talked about?"

"Don't answer the door unless Unka Sef or Mommy or Daddy or Mama tells you is ok."

"Good, now go eat your snack."

"Ok." She said.

She waved to me, and then ran off.

I held up the pie. "I brought an 'I'm sorry for your loss' pie."

"Mom will love it."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Hangin' out with the Chief."

"What like, Chief Swan? Charlie Swan?"

"The very one. We're all betting on when he's going to propose." He said, nodding.

"What's your bet?"

"January first 2011. Ten bucks."

"Hmm. Well, um. I have to go." I said, walking towards the door.

"See you tomorrow?"

I turned back to him. He was playing with the little girl's hair and looking at me with wide eyes.

"Maybe. But Seth, just because we are able to speak civilly, doesn't mean we're good." I said. "Because we still are so not good. You still broke up with me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Tell Leah I will baby sit any time. I could use the money and Emma's cute." I smiled at the baby. "Bye Seth."

"Goodbye Sofie." I heard him whisper.

What I wanted to do was go and kiss him. What I did was the same thing I did four years ago. I ran. And ran until I couldn't run anymore.

One day I wouldn't be able to run at all. And I was dreading that day more than death. Because, on that day, I would have to face my true feelings. And those were not feelings I was ready to admit I had, let alone admit them to Seth.


	4. Chapter 3 Fighting Will it ever stop?

**Forget Forgiveness**

Chapter 3

Fighting. Will it ever stop? Will that be good?

Will stopping the fighting really make me happy?

I sat out on a picnic table, alone, three weeks later. Eli hadn't been in school for three days now. I was worried, and even went by her house. Her dad gave me a small smile and said,

"She's sick. She'll be back in school in a few days."

In which I responded stupidly, "Oh, well, um, tell her I said 'feel better', and I'll get her homework for her, I guess." Then I ran off.

I hated being alone. In California, I found the richest, snobbiest girls and hung out with them to keep from being alone and actually having to have a connection with them.

"Hey." I looked up to see Seth.

"Hi." I said.

"Can I sit?" He asked. I just looked away. "Look, I handled seeing you again all wrong. I should have started with I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Sorry? Of course!" He smiled. "I was a jerk, and nothing makes up for how I treated you. But I truly regret it and I am so sorry."

"I can't just go back to the way things were. I'm a different person than the girl you knew four years ago."

"I know. I just, hate to think how much we could have had." He smiled sadly. "You and I could have been engaged or something by now. Already picking out apartments." I smiled too.

"And four years ago, that's all I wanted. But then you broke up with me, and my world shattered." I looked down. "I had to rebuild it and find myself all over again. I may be a better person or a worse person than I would have been had I stayed. I will never know, and I will never know if you would have been different too."

"So, we start over."

"Seth, I can't be with you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking that. I'm asking that you and I be friends again. I mean, we were friends long before we were a couple."

"We were." I admitted. "But, I'm not sure if even friendship will be easy."

"So, we work at it. That's what you have to do sometimes." He looked into my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Sometimes when you really want something, you have to try really hard."

"Alright, we'll work on it." I smiled. "Would you like to eat with me?"

He nodded and sat down. "So, where's Eli?"

"She's sick." I looked down, then back up. "Wait, aren't you friends with Jake?"

"I was, until he moved to live with some friends down in Oregon." He said.

"Oh." I said. "So, he's not coming back?"

"He might come down this weekend. But, he's not sure." He said.

"Why did he move?"

"His friends were moving and he really wanted to stay with them. So he left." He looked up at the sky. "Embry went with him."

"And Quil stayed?" I frowned. "I thought those three were, like, joined at the hip."

"Quil decided to stay."

"You mean he picked Sam over Jake." I said.

"No, he has his family and other friends here. He couldn't just get up and leave the way Jake and Em could."

"Man, what is it with these boys and Sam. What is so cool about Sam that they all ditch their friends and go to him?"

Seth wasn't looking at me. "When you need someone, Sam is there. He takes you in when no one else will."

"Oh god. You're one of them!" I jumped up.

"Excuse me?"

"One of Sam's puppies! The ones Jake warned you about! The ones Quil was scared of!" I laughed humorlessly. "I should have guessed. I mean, you look just like them."

"There is nothing wrong with Sam or his friends!" He gripped the table, angrily.

"Oh, yeah? Is that why you turned into such a jerk? That's what he turned you into!"

"Shut up!" He yelled. He was shaking.

"I can't believe you did this to your sister!"

"Oh whatever. Leah is 'one of them' too. So just drop that."

"What the hell happened to you?" My voice lowered.

"Me! Shit, Sof. I changed? You should listen to yourself! You've turned into Leah!" He yelled, jumping up.

"You did this to me!" I cried.

"_**I**_did this to you? Yeah, that's rich!" He started shaking harder.

"_Hey_!" Eli's voice yelled. I turned to see her running up. She had grown at least a foot; she was now taller than me, and was a lot more muscular. "Stop, both of you."

Seth was glaring at me in a way I recognized.

"Seth, calm down." She said.

I took a breath and put my hand on his. "I'm sorry. Please, let's sit and talk civilly, ok? Please?"

"Yeah, ok." He said, he took a breath. "I'm sorry."

I nodded and we sat down.

"Alright, first of all: Sam is Seth and my friend. So, keep the insults on the down low, k?" I nodded. "And Jake and Em are home for a few days. Wanna come see them?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Well, duh!" She said.

"I can't skip." I said.

"Come on, Sof. I thought you were different than before!" Eli said.

"I am. And that is the exact reason why I am not allowed to skip."

"Ok, I'm lost." Seth said.

"I might have, maybe, possibly gotten expelled from my last school." I said.

"For skipping?" Seth asked.

"For burning down a building."

"Burning? Like, catching something on fire?" Seth asked.

"A building?" Eli said.

"The cafeteria." Their jaws dropped. "No one was in it! It was supposed to be a dare. But it turned bad."

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"I was supposed to be burning all the papers in the gym teachers' office. But we were too close to the building. I called 911 before it could reach the school, but it was too late for the caf."

"Were you _high_?" Eli asked.

I shook my head. "The police asked the same thing. I had to take all these tests to make sure I wasn't drunk or high. I was cleaner than a whistle."

"Why in the hell would you do something that dumb?" Seth asked.

"Well, I said I was clean, I never said my friends were."

"Your friends were high?" El asked.

"And drunk." I said. "We all got expelled and the principal has been warned to keep an eye on me."

"So, go to the nurse. Say you're sick."

"My mom would be called. She'd have to come get me."

"Not necessarily." Seth said. I saw the look in his eyes and frowned.

"My mom wouldn't still have Sue as the one able to pick me up. Would she?"

"I bet she does. She and mom were best friends. They have been since they were kids. I bet as soon as you were close to my mom again she put it down again."

"I can try." We rushed to the nurse. Seth put his arm around me and whispered,

"Look pale."

"Can I help you?" She asked as we walked in.

Eli nodded to me. "She just tossed her cookies in the bushes outside."

I leaned my head against Seth's chest.

"I'll call her mom."

"My mom is in a big meeting today. That's why I came to school in the first place." I sobbed.

"Oh, well… I'll call your emergency contact! She can take you home and she'll tell your mom."

I nodded. Ten minutes later, I sat in a chair between Seth and Eli, my head rest against Seth's shoulder. Sue came in and gave us all a look.

"Might as well sign these two out too. They won't do much in class when they're worried about her." She sighed.

Another ten minutes and I was in the front seat of Sue's car.

"So, this is how I get greeted after four years of not seeing you." Sue looked almost angry. "You call me, pretending to be sick, so you can get out of class."

I looked out the window and didn't answer.

"And you, Seth. You skipped enough during your sophomore year to last your whole high school career."

"Mom, Jake's in town."

"Wait, you skipped so often that you had to repeat? You said you were sick!" I said.

"I lied." Seth muttered.

"What the he-."

"Sofia!" Sue yelled before I could say it.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked.

"He started it!" I said at the same time Seth said,

"She started it!"

"Now you two sound like three year olds!" She yelled.

"Sorry." We said.

"What happened between you two? You used to be so close, now you won't stop fighting!"

"I got angry." Seth said.

"I left." I said.

"What the-."

But she never finished the sentence. Because when she turned to yell at us, we swerved and hit spun out of control.

I screamed and I heard Eli and Seth scream my name.

"Seth!" I crashed against something hard and my head began to spin. Or was I actually spinning? I couldn't tell.

All I knew was when it went black, I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I couldn't feel anything.


	5. Chapter 4 Please I love you

**Forget Forgiveness**

Chapter 4

Please. I love you

Seth P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw the worst sight of my life. Sofie lay unconscious on the ground, covered in blood.

"Sofie! Please, Sof! Wake up!" I cried.

"Seth! Y-your mom!" Eli cried. I checked Sofie's breathing. It was ragged, but it was there.

When I checked my moms', it wasn't. "No! No! Mom! Breathe! Please!"

"I'm calling 911!" Eli yelled. I was scared to give my mom CPR, because I was scared I'd break her ribs, but I took a breath and gently pushed on her chest.

A minute later, she gasped for breath. "Mom, thank god! Eli, get over here! Make sure she's ok." She nodded and ran over.

I went back to Sofie, who was still raggedly breathing, but not opening her eyes.

"Sofie, please. Baby, please." I whispered. The ambulance came; El went with mom, and I went with Sofie.

"Seth!" Emily came, an hour later, followed by the rest of the pack.

"Are they ok?" Kim asked.

"Is Eli ok?" Jake and Embry asked.

"She broke her arm, but it's already healed."

"How did you get out of being checked?" Jared asked.

"I told them I was fine, to focus on Sofie."

"Are you fine?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I just got a few cuts."

"Seth!" Charlie came running up, his uniform still on. "I just heard, is she ok?"

"Sue or Sofie? Because they're both in bad shape." Eli came up behind me.

She hugged Em and Jake. "You ok?" Em asked her.

She nodded. "Sue is doing better, she only broke a few ribs. She's going to be fine, thanks to Seth."

"What?" They all said.

"Seth had to give her CPR. She wasn't breathing."

I think Charlie almost had a heart attack hearing that.

"What about Sof?" Leah asked, holding Suzie. Emma was gripping to her t-shirt.

"Are any of you family to Sofia?" A doctor asked, coming out.

"I'm her boyfriend." I lied. "Her mom and dad don't know she's here."

"Sofia has internal bleeding, in her head." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"She was almost to the point that it was fatal-,"

"So, is she ok?"

"No. I'm afraid she's in a coma. We're unsure when and if she'll wake up."

I fell into the chair and I heard somebody gasp.

"What about Susan Clearwater?" Leah asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not her doctor. I'll go find him."

"Can I go see Sofie?" I asked.

He nodded. "Only three people at a time please." He said.

"You go be with Sofie, I'll make sure mom is ok." Leah told me. I nodded and went in the room.

She looked so young and broken lying on the bed, her eyes closed, tubes in her nose and throat, and an IV in her arm.

"Oh, Sofie. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I stroked her hair. A tear fell from my eye. "And the last thing I did was argue with you. Oh Sofie."

"You going to be ok?" Mike, my brother-in-law, asked.

"Not until she wakes up." I said. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It has to work out. She's your imprint. You are destined to be together."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure that Wolfie Magic counts in comas." I said.

"It will work out Seth." He assured me. I ignored him. "I'll leave you alone."

He left. A few hours later her mom came in, sobbing. All I could do was stand there, staring at Sofie. She may never know how in love with her I am. How in love with her I always have been, and always will be.

"I love you." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 5 Still Asleep

**Forget Forgiveness**

Chapter 5

Still Asleep

Seth P.O.V

I stayed with Sofie all day every day for a week, until they made me go to school. Even then, I went every day after school. It had been three weeks.

"Seth, how are you?" Mom rolled herself in. Her ankle was extremely broken, and she wasn't able to walk on it. She was switching to a walker next week.

"I'm worried the doctors were right." I whispered.

"They were wrong. I can feel it. She'll wake up soon." She pursed her lips. "Seth, I hope you can forgive me. This was my fault-,"

"Mom, it wasn't your fault, and as many times as I tell myself it, it's not my fault either." I told her, taking her hand.

"She will be alright, Seth. I swear to you." She said.

"I'm having flashbacks to when Dad was in the hospital." I said, quietly.

"No! Seth, don't think like that!"

"How can I not? It's been almost a month! What can expect, her to open her eyes and be fine?"

"You can, if you believe it." I ignored her. "I'm going home. Don't stay out too late, alright?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her.

"I love you."

"You too." I said.

I was left alone with Sof until visiting hours were over, since her mom saw her in the mornings, and Leah visited her during the day. I didn't know when Eli visited her, or if she even ever did.

The next day I sat next to El at lunch.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. Her doctor won't tell me anything, and I never see her mom to ask her."

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" She asked, softly.

"God, I hope so." I whispered.

"And if she doesn't? What does that mean for you?"

"I will probably be a wolf forever, and I will never find anyone else again."

She sighed. "I don't want to lose my best friend." She whispered.

"Me either." I said.

I kept this routine for the next couple months.


	7. Chapter 6 Six Months Later Given In?

**((A/N I AM So SORRY ITS So LATE AND SOOO SHORT! ILL WRITE MORE LATER, AND ILL TRY To BE FAST!)**

**Forget Forgiveness**

Chapter 6

Six Months Later

Given in?

Seth P.O.V

Six months after the accident I was still visiting Sofie in the hospital. The doctors were now sure she was never going to wake up.

Eli and I were starting to believe them, and secretly, so was Mom.

"Night Sof. I love you." I kissed her forehead.

As I did, her heart rate jumped to full speed, then slowed again. I looked at her for a minute, but then just shrugged it off.

But then, I saw her fingers move. I looked back up at her eyes. They were fluttering, almost opening.

I ran to the doctor, dragging him in. "Am I imagining this? Or is she really waking up?"

"No, she's waking up!" He said.

"Seth…" She mumbled.

"I'll come back in a little to do some tests." He smiled and left.

"Sofie, baby, can you hear me?" I asked her.

"You're loud." She said, trying to open her eyes all the way. "Why is it so bright?"

"You're in the hospital, babe. That's what happens." I smiled.

"Eck." She said, looking around.

"Yeah." I said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, we got into a car wreck on the way to Emily's."

"Oh, right. So, did I miss Jake and Em?"

"By quite a bit. But don't worry. Jake's coming again this weekend and Em stayed."

"Wait, what day is it?"

"July 13, 2011."

"What? I've been asleep for seven months!" She gasped. "I missed prom. And graduation! And senior year!"

"Relax, you'll get to do it over again. And I promise I'll take you to prom."

"Uh! This sucks!" She said.

"Sof, I'm just happy you're awake." I said. "You have no idea how worried I was, babe."

"That's the third time you've called me babe or baby." She said, looking at me.

"I- sorry. I'm used to talking to Emma and Suzie." I muttered.

"Seth…. I don't remember anything since I hit my head in the car. But that was months ago. You're still here visiting me, even though I haven't been coherent for months?"

"Of course, baby." I said, lightly stroking her hand. "I love you, Sof, I never stopped."

Sofie P. O. V

I started sobbing when Seth said he loved me.

"Oh, baby, don't cry." He said, squeezing my hand gently.

"I'm sorry… it's…. I never thought I'd hear you say that." I sobbed.

"Shhh." He whispered, kissing my head.

He held me as I cried for what felt like hours.


	8. Chapter 7 Just A Dream?

Chapter 7 Just a Dream?

Seth lay down in his bed for the first time in a week. He had been out patrolling or at the hospital most nights lately. He was happy to have Sofie awake and perfectly healthy but it was taking away any time he had to sleep. He figured right now he could get in a few hours then go to the hospital for Sofie's last night there.

He woke up feeling perfectly refreshed. He sat up and saw a girl with blond pigtails with gorgeous child like blue eyes. She wore a sweet blue dress.

"Sofie?" He looked at her.

"Good morning sleepy head." She smiled.

"Hi, um am I dreaming?" He asked, staring at her.

She laughed. "No, you're awake. For the first time in almost two days! I didn't know someone could sleep that long. Of course, Sam told me you've been patrolling every night for a week."

"Patrolling?" His eyes widened. "Sam told you?"

"Sure, I don't see the big deal. It's not all that bad, sounds tiring but it's a good deed. Your mom must be proud."

He blinked. "Um, yeah. What all did Sam tell you?"

"He said you guys acted like a sort of police for the Rez. You patrol the woods to make sure no one is getting into trouble. I mean, I heard before I left about Sam and that guy dealing drugs but I never really believed it. I guess I believed the lies too easily, can you forgive me?" She sat down in his desk chair.

"Yeah, of course." He blinked.

"I don't enjoy the fact that you are putting yourself in danger, but if it's what you need to do: go for it." She smiled.

"Right." He stood up, a wet washcloth falling off his head.

"You were running a fever." She stood up and took it. "I thought you might be sick."

"No, just naturally hot." He muttered.

"Yeah, you are." He raised his eyebrows. "Your temperature. It was always high before your dad passed too."

"So, I fall asleep and you become the Sofie I remember? Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

She punched his arm. "Shut up. I will leave you know."

"No!" He said, grabbing her hand.

Her eyes got wide as she stared at him. "I won't."


End file.
